


Question.

by Naminewitch



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: Tifa didn’t understand. Why? Why did Cloud choose Aerith and not her?To this question, Tifa will never know the answer.





	Question.

Watching Cloud and Aerith, sitting by the fire, holding hands and smiling tenderly at each other, Tifa felt jealous.

It should be her, sitting next to Cloud. Her, not Aerith.

Tifa loved him since childhood. Unlike the other boys in Nibelheim, he didn’t treat her as if she was the Mayor’s daughter, but ordinary girl.

 

And then Cloud saved her on Mount Nibel. And though, father was angry with him for the fact that ‘he put her in danger, Cloud’s   act made Tifa fall in love with him even more, if it was possible. He was her knight in shining armor like from the fairy tales that her father read her at night when she was little.

 

And like the princess from these fairy tales, when Cloud said that he was going to work in ShinRa, to become like Sephiroth, she made him promise that he would come to her rescue, whenever she would be in trouble, and like  princess began to wait for his return.

 

And then ... nightmare happened. Sephiroth burned the village to ash, losing his mind.

 

And in the middle of this nightmare, as if by magic, Cloud appeared and saved her.

And then he disappeared for long four years. Evaporated, as if their reunion had been a dream. And no matter how much she wanted the blond to come back and help, it was time to stop being a princess and help yourself.

 

And Tifa managed to do it with difficulty, but did it. She opened her own bar, became a member of AVALANCHE, and began to free the planet from the ShinRa’s power.

 

And then Cloud appeared whom she thought was dead. And he changed. There was no more embarrassment, but only a mask of indifference.

 

But Tifa was glad to see him anyway.

 

And then Aerith appeared.

And did what Tifa had been trying to do for a long time without success - she returned a smile on Cloud’s face.

 

The more they spent time together, the stronger Tifa felt envy.  She was supposed to be on a date with Cloud in        Gold Saucer, and not a flower girl.

 

Tifa didn’t understand - what did Cloud found in her? She couldn’t really defend herself, and Tifa could. Aerith could only smile and sell flowers. But she healed the group and for this Tifa was grateful.

 

But she still didn’t understand. Why? Why did Cloud choose Aerith and not her?

 

_To this question, Tifa will never know the answer._


End file.
